User blog:FreeFalling/The Temple (Fantasy Season)
Format The contestants are under the impression that this season will be an individual competition (a la The Duel or Free Agents). The first challenge will indeed be an individual competition. The losing male and female will be sent immediately into the Temple. The winning male and female will not only be safe from elimination, but will nominate two competitors to face off against the losers. The winners stay, losers go home. However, after the first elimination, TJ will introduce a twist: Teams. The male challenge winner, and male Temple winner will take turns drafting the remaining guys. Same goes with the females. The male challenge winner's team will be paired with the female Temple winner's team, and vice versa. From there on out, it will be a team competition. Each daily challenge, the winning team will receive $25,000 deposited into their team bank account. In addition, they will be match-makers for the Temple. They will deliberate and choose one male, and one female from each team to send into the Temple. A wheel will be spun to determine which game will be played in the Temple. The winners will remain in the competition, and will still have the opportunity to compete for their share of the $350,000 grand prize. Cast Male Contestants * * = Introduced later in the competition * ** = Removed from the game for fighting * *** = Left for personal reasons Female Contestants First Challenge Stetch Marks: '''(Similar to "Reaching Out" from The Duel) Fifteen ropes of equal length are connected to the center of a large circle in the sand. Played in separate male and female heats, each player is padlocked to their harnesses, and have to crawl and reach out to the end of the circle, where they will dig into the sand in order to retrieve a key needed to unlock the padlock from their harness. The first player from each heat who set himself/herself free from their padlocks first wins. The last player from each heat to set themselves free go straight into the jungle '''Winners: '''Bananas & Laurel '''Last-Place Finishers: '''Trent & Christina '''Winners Selections: '''Nehemiah & Jada First Elimination At the first Temple, TJ announces they will be playing "Shimmy" The opponents must shimmy up between walls, ripping off puzzle pieces along the way. Once they get to the top, the first person to solve the puzzle is declared the winner. '''Winners: '''Nehemiah & Christina After the elimination, TJ announces the twist: This is a team competition. He calls the winners from the first challenge (Bananas & Laurel) to the center of the Temple and announces that they (along with Nehemiah and Christina) will serve as the four captains, and they will alternate choosing members of the same gender for their teams. TJ flips a coin to determine who has first pick. Draft '''Male Draft Female Draft After the draft is held, TJ announces that Christina's girls will be paired with Bananas' guys to form "The Red Team" and Laurel's girls will be paired with Nehemiah's guys to form "The Blue Team" Temple Games 'Pole Dance: '''Players grab a pole and attempt to push their opponent backward into a pool of ice water '''Rock and Roll: '''Players are spun down on a harness to make them dizzy, then have to attempt to climb a rock wall '''Puzzle Pyramid: '''Each player will have three puzzles to solve. After solving one puzzle, they will step up onto a podium until they reach the final puzzle. The first person to complete all three puzzles and ring the bell wins the elimination '''Ring Around the Rosie: ' Each player tries to wrestle a ring away from their opponent, while suspended above the ground from their feet. The first player to wrestle the ring away from their opponent twice wins '''Ball Out: '''Each player has ten balls on their side. The object is to try to get all twenty balls onto your side '''Also spaces on the wheel: '''Spin Again, Red Male/Female pick, Blue Male/Female pick (The male/female alternates each challenge) Teams Game Summary Midseason Replacements After the Temple in Episode 5, Nelson and Shane got into a fight. Nelson put Shane into a headlock and punched him. While, Shane bit his arm. After the "Drop it Like it's Hot" challenge, Hunter decided to leave the game for personal reasons. Since three guys had left, production decided to bring in CT and Zach into the game and have them compete in the Temple. The loser would not be eliminated, but the winner would choose the team he would like to be on. (CT won the "Ball Out" and chose to be on the red team) Bank Account Progress Category:Blog posts